<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hannibal Montannibal by MutedSilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894998">Hannibal Montannibal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedSilence/pseuds/MutedSilence'>MutedSilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hannah Montana Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Hannibal Lecter is Hannah Montana, Hannibal in a dress and wig??, Inspired by Hannah Montana, Just accept it, Pure and utter crack, Will is a fanboy, beggar's clay chicken, inspired by a shitpost, just go with it, seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedSilence/pseuds/MutedSilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah Montana/Hannibal fusion. No one knows that Hannibal is Montannibal, that is until he invites Will Graham for dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hannibal Montannibal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal Lecter was just a normal man. He worked hard in life to get where he is. Spending all his free time training to become a psychologist. It was what he always wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, what people didn't know was that Hannibal was leading a double life. A life seldom lived. By night, he was the pop singing sensation, Montannibal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Let's face it, when God has gifted you with a heavenly voice, you share it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal had also been given the gift of cooking. He could make anything into a delicious meal. And I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes. Anything. *queue cat in the hat reference* He loved to cook. It was his twin passion. In fact… he intertwined them. Mixing his work and his hobby. He would cook for his clients. Always best to get a second opinion on how he cooked the meat.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He became a singing sensation overnight. It was completely accidental. One day while cooking a meal for a client, he put on a wig and started to sing. It was normal for him. He always felt more at home when he sang in a wig and dress. Anyway, the client wasn't meant to see him. What harm would it have done? What he didn't know at the time, was that his client had recorded him. Posted his singing online. Hannibal only found out after a record label got in touch. He soon had the client back over for dinner. He had a new recipe to try out after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like any pop-star, Hannibal had his own brand of groupies. Mainly teenagers, but he had the occasional twenty-something trying to get backstage. He would always brush them off… that is, until a man in his mid-thirties tried. Hannibal was captivated by the man. Although, he didn't appear to know where he was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Intriguing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hannibal vowed to keep an eye out for him. He went back into his dressing room when the security came to take away the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while until he was able to cross paths with the mystery man again. He came for an appointment. The man - Will - was suffering from Anti-NMDAR Encephalitis. A truly fascinating diagnosis. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must have him for dinner. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Towards the end of their session, Hannibal asked, much like he tends to do. "I was wondering if you'd like to stay for dinner. I have a new recipe; beggar's clay chicken. I have been dying to try it and would love for some feedback." Of course, Will agreed. How could he not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hanibbal got to work, leaving Will to wade through his book collection. The leg from his last client was perfectly tender. It would positively dance over the tongue. The knife sliced through the leg. A perfect cut. He'd find a use for the rest of Mr Jones at a later date, after all, we can't have any waste. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood in front of his work top, preparing the herbs he was to use. Singing as he worked. Anything that came to mind, it would make a good song eventually. Hannibal lost himself in the movements of the preparation and the singing. Fully emerged into the motions of his song, he didn't notice Will stood in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Montannibal?!" Hannibal swung, his wig and skirt flapping he came face to face with Will. "You're Montannibal? Oh my god! I love you!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannibal stood, his jaw hanging as he watched Will dot about. "It's not what it looks like." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was. It was exactly how it seemed. It seemed that Hannibal Montannibal was singing and dancing as they cooked a person's leg, while a thirty year old fan fussed over the singer. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>